À l'autre moi-même
by AsterRealm
Summary: Roxas. Son propre nom sur lequel on avait apposé le sceau du dissident. Un grand X qui y avait semé le chaos, le remplaçant par un toute nouvelle appellation – une nouvelle identité pour une nouvelle personne. Roxas, son simili. Il y pensait, parfois, avant de s'endormir. Il avait failli pleurer, une fois. Une fois seulement. OS.


_Cet OS a été écrit à l'occasion de la soixante-deuxième nuit du FoF et rédigé en une heure sur le thème « Soliloque ». Pour plus d'informations, contactez-moi par MP._

 **Note** : Je souffre. Sora et Roxas me donnent envie de crever. Pourquoi ? _Pourquoi ?_

 **Note 2** : Enfin le dernier OS dans la catégorie « Nuit du FoF de juin 2015 ». Je suis désolée de vous avoir spammé, si vous êtes en follow. Vous êtes doublement bénis. À part ça, la prochaine nuit est le 3 juillet, alors n'hésitez pas à nous rejoindre ! Hésitez pas à demander le lien en review/MP.

 **Note 3** : Pour rappel, nous avons un super forum KH sur ffnet ! Le lien est dans mon profil, ça s'appelle Geôlier de FR et c'est méga cool. Viendeeez :3.

Bref, bonne lecture.

* * *

 _Roxas._

Un prénom semblable au sien qu'il avait entendu de la bouche de chacun des membres de l'Organisation. De la bouche de Riku, aussi.

Roxas.

Son propre nom sur lequel on avait apposé le sceau du dissident. Un grand X qui y avait semé le chaos, le remplaçant par un toute nouvelle appellation – une nouvelle identité pour une nouvelle personne.

Inconsciemment et comme il le faisait de plus en plus souvent, Sora posa les doigts sur sa poitrine.

Cette personne avait disparu comme tous les autres membres de l'Organisation. Mais elle était toujours là, quelque part. On le lui avait assez souvent répété.

Roxas, Roxas et d'autres, mais c'était à lui qu'il pensait le plus souvent. Le plus proche de lui, en quelque sorte. Roxas, son simili, Roxas avec qui il avait partagé ses souvenirs et la Keyblade. Quelqu'un qu'il aurait voulu rencontrer.

Il y pensait parfois, le soir, avant de s'endormir.

Roxas qui n'avait rien demandé. Créé grâce au sacrifice de Sora, condamné à mourir pour lui. L'Organisation l'avait manipulé pour utiliser la Keyblade comme elle avait manipulé Sora quelques temps plus tard. Libérer les cœurs, créer Kingdom Hearts.

Mais il n'avait pas été qu'une machine à tuer, pas seulement un outil aux mains d'un simili aux ambitions démesurées. Il avait été quelqu'un – il avait créé ses propres souvenirs, forgé sa propre existence, il s'était fait des amis, il avait aimé et été aimé. Plus que tout, il avait un cœur.

C'était un simili, mais il avait un cœur.

Un cœur désormais invisible et réduit au silence.

Quelque part là, au fond. Tout au fond.

 _Roxas. Roxas._

Il y pensait parfois, oui. Souvent.

 _Roxas..._

Ça allait du murmure à l'obsession. Un brin de nostalgie, parfois, une tristesse indicible, le plus souvent. Et surtout, surtout, une culpabilité qui le taraudait sans cesse, qui lui enserrait la gorge à lui en faire mal. Il avait failli pleurer, une fois. Une fois seulement.

Riku avait beau lui avoir expliqué qu'ils n'avaient pas eu le choix, Sora ne pouvait se dégager des remords qui lui nouaient le ventre plus souvent qu'il ne voulait bien l'admettre. Grâce à Naminé, à Riku, il avait vécu ; parce qu'il avait vécu, Roxas, lui, s'était vu retirer le droit à posséder sa propre existence.

De pâles copies, des coquilles vides.

Mais il savait qu'il n'en était rien. Il en était certain. Les mots d'Axel le tourmentaient sans cesse, son regard, aussi.

 _Je voulais juste revoir Roxas. Avec lui, c'est comme si j'avais un cœur._

 _Axel, hein ? Son meilleur ami._

Qui avait lui aussi disparu par sa faute. Encore un.

— Je suis tellement désolé...

Les mots lui avaient échappé, mais il n'y avait personne pour les entendre.

— Tellement désolé. Je ne voulais pas.

 _Je ne voulais pas vous faire de mal. Je n'avais rien contre vous._

— Roxas.

Ça sonnait bizarrement dans sa bouche. Quelqu'un qu'il connaissait sans connaître. Il laissa son bras couvrir ses yeux.

Roxas était redevenu complet. C'était ça, l'explication.

Mais ce n'était pas vrai. Il était Sora. Il n'était pas Roxas. Roxas était lui, mais il était aussi quelqu'un d'autre, quelqu'un de complètement différent. Un simili. Un être humain. Il avait un cœur à lui. Il n'avait pas mérité ça.

Son propre cœur martelait douloureusement sa poitrine.

Ah... oui. Roxas lui avait confié la garde de son cœur encore neuf et fragile. Roxas et tous les autres. Il les protégeait avec le sien.

Sa main sur sa poitrine, encore.

 _Je me demande où ils sont. Où il est._

Peut-être qu'ils étaient avec lui, peut-être qu'ils l'entendaient. Peut-être qu'ils pouvaient ressentir chacune de ses émotions, voir avec ses yeux, naviguer dans ses souvenirs. Ils étaient là. Quelque part. Loin, peut-être – ou tout près.

— Roxas, murmura-t-il encore.

Il se sentait ridicule, mais il n'y avait personne pour l'entendre, alors pourquoi ne pas essayer ? Il avait quelque chose à dire. À _lui_ dire.

— Pardonne-moi, Roxas. Je ne savais pas. Je ne voulais pas. Je regrette... j'aurais voulu qu'on puisse se rencontrer. Discuter ensemble. À la Cité du Crépuscule, ou sur mon île. Tu l'aurais reconnue, je suppose. Tu l'as vue dans tes souvenirs, non ?

Il fit une pause, rassembla ses pensées, et lorsqu'il parla à nouveaux, sa voix était un peu tremblante, comme s'il retenait un sanglot.

— Je suis désolé pour tes amis, désolé pour l'Organisation, désolé pour DiZ, désolé pour ta création. Si j'avais su, je... ce n'est pas ce que je voulais. Je t'aurais retrouvé, j'aurais essayé... je ne sais pas. Je suis désolé. Je suis désolé...

Les larmes se mirent à couler le long de ses joues et il n'essaya même pas de les essuyer.

— On aurait pu être amis...

 _Oui, on aurait pu. On aurait pu s'entendre, toi et moi, essayer de se comprendre. On a tellement de choses en commun, on aurait pu partager de bons moments ensemble. Ce n'était pas obligé de finir comme ça. Si je n'avais pas été dans le manoir Oblivion... j'aurais pu faire quelque chose._

 _On aurait pu être amis._

Il avait mal à la gorge.

Il renifla et passa une main sur sa joue humide. Ferma les yeux.

 _Roxas, si tu m'entends..._

 _Je ferai tout pour régler ma dette._

 _Je ferai tout pour te rendre ce que j'ai pris._

 _Je sauverai les êtres liés à moi._

 _C'est une promesse. Une promesse. On se reverra. Peut-être qu'on deviendra amis. Qui sait. Je ferai mon possible. Je le promets._

Un étrange sourire étira ses lèvres à travers ses larmes. Il ne le remarqua pas.

Après tout, il ne lui appartenait pas.

* * *

 **Ce jeu veut ma peau. J'ai plein de SoRoku feels, pour le moment, en plus. Je vais pleurer.**

 **Merci pour votre lecture, et n'hésitez pas à poster une petite review, hihi. Je vous aime.**


End file.
